As told by Claire
by luna-eclipse-58
Summary: Claire is 24 years old and is returning to her homelands, returning to the man she thought she'd never see again...find out what happens....Review please!Now complete
1. Chapter 1 Return to my Homelands

Ok this is my first ever fan fiction

**Ok this is my first ever fan fiction. I no it may not be that great sooo review if you want to read more please! I've read many Quil and Claire stories and they are always at the stage when Claire is 16 years old, so I thought I'd write one about her in her early 20's. I hope you like. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Return to my Homelands**

Sitting in the passenger seat of my father's car heading to the Airport; I never thought this day would come. I was for sure that I was going to live in New York the rest of my life. The city grew on me I loved the lights and the atmosphere, and here I was heading back to the one place I thought I'd never see again, La Push. It's been 10 years since I set foot on Quileute turf. It was my home land, so I should go back to it every once in a while, shouldn't I?

It really all started with my Parents…obviously! My Mum Gillian and Dad Michael had been trying to have a child for years. They had gone through all the different types of tests and treatments. It had put a huge strain on their marriage. When I finally came it was a miracle for them. Then at the Age of two, something happened! Michael wasn't impressed, whereas Gillian understood. You wouldn't call what happened normal. You hear things like this in myths and legends. What's this you might ask, well the word is imprinting. Imprinting is, well the term that I was told was that it's like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger. It's like the ONE, your absolute soul mate, your one and only. Life has no meaning with out them. And, that person in Question was, Quil Ateara.

Like I said Michael wasn't happy about it. In his eyes it was just wrong a 16 year old 'werewolf' teenage boy imprinting on a 2 year old girl. He made it sound so dirty. Gillian understood she was glad that I had someone there to help me through my life. My Aunt Emily and my Uncle Sam tried to explain to my Father what imprinting meant, but he couldn't see eye to eye. In the end, well when I turned 6, my parents ended up divorcing…. It was hard for a 6 year old to understand how two people she looked up too, just ended up completely hating each other. Michael ended up going to work for his company in New York and Gillian decided to live in La Push close to my Aunt Emily and my Uncle Sam. It made her feel safe and gave her the stability she needed living near her sister and the pack. The pack consisted of 10 members Sam (the alpha), Quil, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah.

Quil was everything to me, my brother and my best friend. I had lots of great times with him. He was always there for me. He came to all my birthday parties, school plays, sport's day, anything that included me, he was there. I always thought there was something about him and his friends. Somehow they always stayed the same, never getting old. I didn't mention my thoughts to anyone, they would just change the subject and forget I'd ever said anything, they always treated me like a child, and it was irritating. When I turned 14 I was told that the werewolves in the Quileute myths were true and how the spirit warriors protected the land from the cold ones. I took it all in my stride. Until one night I was sleeping over at my Aunty Emily's. It must have been 3am when I awoke, I heard mumbles of people talking downstairs, and so I ended up crawling out of bed to head downstairs to get a glass of water, that's when I heard them, talking.

_"How am I going to tell her?"_ I heard Quil panic.

_"Not until she's ready"_ Uncle Sam explained _"Imprinting isn't an easy subject to explain to a 14 year old."_

Imprinting what the hell is that I kept wondering and what's this got to do with Quil?

_"But, she needs to know. I can't keep anymore secrets from her, it's not right."_

I was starting to panic, was there something wrong with me? Some sort of disease? I hate secrets! Damn them!

_"__How can I tell her that we are soul mates and HOW the hell I'm I going to tell her I imprinted on her when she was 2 years old!!"_

What, me, Quil, soul mates? Imprinting when I was 2 years old? I ended up storming in on them demanding them to tell me what the hell was going on. Quil looked on at me in horror. Uncle Sam as the alpha he is, tried to calm me down and said he'd explain. When he finished I just sat there in shock not knowing what to do. Quil kept trying to get me to talk to him, trying to comfort me. I couldn't look at him. His eyes always looked at me so intense; it was like he was looking into my soul. I could hear it in his voice the worry and pain he was feeling. I hated seeing him in pain, I couldn't stand it.

Without thinking I got up and ran for it. I ran as fast as I could back home. I could here Quil shouting asking me to stop and he'd explain but I wasn't having any of it. I ran and I ran. Once I got to my house I banged on the door screaming for my Mum to open up. I just made it on time before Quil was outside trying to get me to open up so we could talk. I just didn't want to listen to his explanations; I was having none of it. I wanted to push him away. I needed to think for myself and not be forced into anything. Gillian tried to get him to calm down and go back to Uncle Sam's. I sat in my bedroom listening to Quil screaming and crying for me. I tried to shut it out putting my hands over my ears. I hated hearing Quil in pain. It was too much. I knew I caused it but I couldn't face him. I then heard Jacob talking trying to take Quil away. I knew it was probably in case Quil exploded into an oversized wolf.

That was the night I decided I was going to go to New York to live with my Dad. I decided I'd attend a High School there. Gillian wasn't happy about it but I had to get away from La Push, from Quil, from everything here, I need to think, live my life the way I'd like to live it. I couldn't face Quil after what happen. I was annoyed with myself and ashamed of what happened. And now here I was on the Plane back to where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2 La Push

Chapter 2 – La Push

**Chapter 2 – La Push**

My Plane Arrived just on time. Coming into the terminal I scanned the crowds for my Mother. There she was standing to the side with my Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily and their two kids Emma and John. I ran to them trialling my luggage behind me. I pulled my mum into a hug. God I missed her so much! I kept in touch with my mother loads while I was living in New York, telephone calls every night, emails and letters here and there. I then turned to my Aunt and Uncle, wow they have gotten older. My Aunt Emily pulled me into a hug while my Uncle Sam patted my back saying

_"Good to see you kid." _My cousins now 16 and 14 were getting so tall, I was sad I didn't get to see them grow up. I stood staring at them for a minute, they were unnaturally tall. It wasn't normal. It finally clicked and I gasped. Everyone quickly turned to me. Uncle Sam's eyes narrowed watching, waiting for me to do something I'd regret. I finally got my act together and shoved it off.

On the drive back we chatted about the old days and the new. My Aunt and mum asked me questions about New York and how my Job went and things like that. I just had finished my degree at University studying History of Art. Before I came back to La Push I took on a job at the Museum of Modern Art, I loved it. I had an Apartment, friends, and even a boyfriend. He was called Jeremy. I met him during my last year of University. We were so close and I really loved him. When I decided to move back to La Push we decided to call it off, but we remained friends. But, I wasn't going to tell them that I had met someone, they'd be furious cause I'm supposedly meant for him. Anyway back to what I was saying, I was now going to take a job up in Port Angeles while living here. I noticed during the drive home he wasn't mentioned at all.

We arrived in La Push at around 5pm. This place hadn't changed one bit. Everything looked the same as I remembered it. Emily said we were having a welcome back dinner at hers before Gillian and I headed on home. As we entered the house, all the old familiar smells hit me; it was good to be back! Emily cooked up a huge meal for us all. I asked how everyone was. They told me Billy Black passed away a few years back. And how Jared, Leah, Collin and Paul had now 'retired' and had families. WOW I guess this place really must have changed. I still didn't hear what I wanted to hear. How was he? What has he been up to? Where is he? Maybe they didn't want to bring it up so quickly.

After dinner we all sat in the living room by the fire. It was cosy sitting with the people you loved, laughing and telling jokes. It was near midnight when my Aunt Emily sent my cousins up to bed. My Mother and Emily went into the kitchen to make coffee, while I continued on sitting and talking with my Uncle.

_"So how you finding it being back here, weird huh?"_ Sam asked,

_"Yea it defiantly is"_ I could hear the sadness in my voice. I think Sam noticed it too, he just stared at me.

_"emmm….. Uncle Sam?"_ I whispered.

I couldn't speak clearly, knowing what I was going to ask him. Sam cocked his Eyebrow up, Oh God! He knew what I was thinking, I didn't know how to put it in words, and everything in my brain was so muddled up.

_"Claire, He's doing ok. It was hard for him at first, he disappeared for a few months to gather his thoughts, he needed to think without the Pack interfering."_

_"Oh!"_ was all I could manage.

_"emmm….Uncle Sam?"_, _"Yes Claire?"_

Should I ask, I wasn't sure if he knew I was here, I had to know.

_"Does Quil know I'm back?" _

_"No Claire, no he doesn't. I didn't tell any of the continuing pack for he'd hear it in their thoughts. Only Emily, your cousins and I know. We thought it be best for him."_

Again all I could say was _"Oh!"_ Uncle Sam wasn't sure what to say next. I could see him hesitating to comfort me. I couldn't see him doing it either, like seriously could you see a 6 foot something Man, once Alpha of a werewolf pack who fought Vampires for a living comforting his 24 year old niece.

Gillian and Emily came in with the coffees, it became silent. I could almost feel the intension between me and my Uncle. I wanted to know more about Quil but I thought it be best to leave it at that. I missed him, but would he hate me after what I put him through? After the whole imprinting thing, I wasn't sure how I felt about Quil. Of course I loved him but I wasn't sure if it was a brotherly way or more. It was just way too confusing. I didn't want this fate thing to force me too love him. It came to one when Gillian and I finally left. Emily had mentioned there was a surprise BBQ tomorrow, mainly for the pack to welcome me back, they'd find out I'm back in the morning and I certainly was dreading it. When we arrived at my mums place I was relieved, I hadn't realised how tired I was until I lay on my bed. I stared at the white ceiling thinking. My bedroom was still the same baby blue colour it had always been. I knew Gillian wouldn't change it. It was part of my growing up. I stared at all my teddies that lay on the window seat, I didn't realise how much I missed this place. All my drawings and painting were still blue-tac to my wardrobe. I looked at the floor seeing an old stain on the cream carpet that was caused by Quil and his mishap with Red paint. I just lay there thinking about my life here until I entered a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere in the distance wolves howled.


	3. Chapter 3 The BBQ

Chapter 3 – The BBQ

**Chapter 3 – The BBQ**

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' was all I could hear. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to turn it off. Urgh! It was 9am.

_"Claire?"_ I heard my mother calling me through the door

_"We have to be at Aunt Emily's around 12ish"_

Oh shit! I was going to see Quil today. Damn why was this happening?

"_Ok Mum"_ I jumped out of bed and started to look through my luggage that I left unpacked. I'm going to have to sort this out later. Oh God what to wear? I kept rummaging through my clothes. I needed something casual but dressy. I need to look good! Ah Man this is bad the butterflies in my stomach were already making me feel sick. Yes! This will have to do.

My style I can't say is great. I kind of have this Indie/Rock thing going on. When I lived in New York my friends were into all the old Bands like the Sex Pistols, ACDC, Foo fighters etc. **(A.N of course remember this is way into the future)** I really got into this style. It suited me. Being 5foot 6 and reasonably skinny, skinny jeans suited me. I grabbed my rustic worn out look jeans and my favourite green butterfly print t-shirt. I headed for the shower when I heard the door knock. Mum answered it and I heard a guy talking. Shit if it's Quil he can't see me like this. I sneaked to the top of the stairs trying to nosy in on the conversation.

_"So Claire is really back then?"_ I heard my Mum agree.

_"Quil doesn't no yet, no-one is telling him until Claire gets to Sam's, I thought I'd come see if what Emily and Sam said were true."_

I thought I'd better make my entrance known so I walked down the stairs.

There Jacob stood before me. He just stared at me until I spoke,

_"Good to see you old buddy."_ I smiled.

Along with Quil, Jacob was another Brother figure to me. He used to take me to get ice cream when he picked me up from school. Sam told me last night that everyone had stop phasing about a year after I left. Apparently not many vampires were about. He said that the 'Vegetarian' bloodsuckers were gone so other vampires looked else were. But recently the odd vampire was spotted in the forest so the pack had to take drastic measure and become werewolves once again. It was weird here Jacob was looking about 26 or 27. I was expecting to see him looking 17 as he once did. I wonder what age he actually is. He must be in his 40's.

"_Wow you've got old!"_ I teased.

Jacob grinned and pulled me into a huge hug

_"Claire-bear it's great to see you. We all missed you!"_

It was nice to know I wasn't hated for what happened. The butterflies in my stomach eased up a bit.

_"How have you been? Hope you behaved yourself these last 10 years. Wow it's been a decade since I last seen you! Time flies!" _

_"Calm down there Jakey-boy I can't answer all at once"_ I joked

_"oh I love the messy look you've got there. I bet the girls can't stop chasing after you."_

Jacob just laughed and shrugged. I was once told that Jake was in love with a girl called Bella whom wasn't his imprint. I didn't get the full juice of it all. Apparently she fell in love with one of the vege-vamps and got married and lived happily ever after as a vampire herself. Jacob never saw her again. He never gotten over her, I wished he'd find his imprint soon he deserved that.

_"Righto I better be off, I'll see you later Claire-bear, Embry can't wait to see you."_ I laughed at this, Embry always used to tease me. I bet he just can't wait to make fun of me.

Jacob called over my shoulder _"See you later Gillian"_ When he left I ran back up stairs and grabbed a shower. I loved the warm water it helped me relax. Once dressed, hair done and make-up on, I went down to help Gillian with the food she had to prepare for the BBQ.

Unlike a normal day round La Push, the sun was out. It was wet country but here today the sun was shinning it was great. We decided to walk to Emily's and Sam's. As we were coming nearer to the house I could hear the laughing and shouts of the huge men that were waiting for me! Aren't I so special I laughed to myself? It was to help calm the butterflies and the huge lump that filled my throat. How the hell am I going to be able to talk to Quil? Damn this should I have really came back?

As I took the First step into the house I was pinned to the ground.

_"Embry get of me you big Gorilla"_

Embry kept hold on me as he laughed his head off_ "Claire-bear your home" _he chanted.

_"Yes now get off me"_ Embry helped me off the ground with a smile still on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_"Wow Claire you got old"_ he teased, I smacked him on the arm for that.

Not like it would hurt him anyways. I was greeted by the Pack boys Jacob, Embry, Seth and Brady with smothering hugs and pats on the back. Leah kissed me on the cheek and introduced me to her husband Keith and her two kids Joan and Lucy. Jared and Kim had already Ryan when I lived here. Before I left Kim was expecting so I was able to meet their newest addition Kerry. Grumpy Paul as I once called him wife was called Michelle, she was expecting. Collin had two kids with his wife Zoë. Everyone welcomed me with such happiness. I couldn't help noticing that the one person I wanted to see wasn't there.

Jacob noticed I was scanning the crowd and whispered to me _"He's out back Claire, he wanted to see you alone without everyone crowding round."_

I walked out the back door. I couldn't help feeling that all eyes where on me as I did this. There he was standing with his back towards me looking out into the forest. I couldn't seem to move I was scared. I just stood there not knowing what to do. Get together Claire snap out of it. I hesitated before walking towards him. I knew he could hear me coming but still he didn't turn around.

_"Hello Quil"_ I spoke, of course it was more like a whisper.

He turned to face me. Dark brown eyes started searching my face. I couldn't help but look away. He just stares at me so intensely.

_"Hi Claire long time no see."_


	4. Chapter 4 The Man Before me

**A.N :- sorry if this one is a bit of a drag. I can't have Quil and Claire kiss and make up just yet. Review please! I spaced it out for you, hope it's easier to read.**

**Chapter four – The Man before me.**

There he was standing in front of me. I thought I'd never see him again, my best friend, my protector, and maybe my everything. We just stood there staring at each other for ages not knowing what to say. I could feel the eyes of everyone looking out the kitchen window. Quil must have noticed this too for he tore his eyes away from mine and looked behind me. His eyes narrowed telling them to piss off.

He turned back to me and said _"So how have you been?"_

_"Good"_ was all I could manage.

My brain was completely dead. I didn't think I'd see him again and here he was.

_"That's good" _

He turned and looked at the rose bed beside me. I could see him shaking a little bit, wasn't that one of the werewolf signs? It became too silent, like we were too scared to say anything.

I finally spoke up _"Do you want to go for a __walk?" _

Quil looked at me surprised and stopped shaking. He then nodded and we started heading toward first beach.

We walked in silence, I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't want to draw attention to it. As we arrived at the beach I started to remember the days when Quil took me here, building sand castles when the tide was out, paddling in the sea, eating ice cream and having picnics. All these memories brought up so much emotion that I ended up in tears. Quil looked nervous, like he didn't know what way to comfort me, probably in case I ran away again. I looked up at him, and I couldn't help it I ran to him and put my arms around him. I felt him stiffen underneath. I just held on to him until he finally relaxed and pulled me into a hug.

_"Claire, I'm so sorry I scared you!"_ he whispered.

_"I'm sorry too, for hurting you."_

He pulled me from his chest resting his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me again searching for something.

_"Claire you didn't do anything, you ran because you were scared, I understand that now."_

Why was he making it out to be his fault, it wasn't, it was mine for leaving. After a few minute I spoke

_"Come on lets get back before all the food is eaten." _Quil hesitated, I think he wanted to talk more but I was in no mood for it. Why was I always off the hook, I hurt him, caused him pain and he says it's his fault…..MEN!!

As we entered the house everyone stared at us looking confused. They must have thought we had worked it out but no, I don't think its going to happen anytime soon. Quil was just as confused as them, probably wondering what he said that ticked me off. I was annoyed with myself for not working it out, but I'm so stubborn. I take it from my father. Just because I'm his imprint doesn't mean everything is all lovey dovey with us. I had to think about my feelings for him and where I stood. It was giving me a headache so I pushed all my thoughts about Quil and what happened between us a side, I was determined to have fun the rest of the day. Quil kept his distance, only speaking to me when necessary. I think he probably wanted to give me space, which I thanked him internally.

"_All_ _I can say is. Emily you always seem to surprise me. The food was delicious"_

Emily smiled as everyone agreed to Seth's comment. We were all sitting out back enjoying the last of the sun before night came. I watch as Sam, Quil and Embry headed into the house to discuss 'issues' probably about me no doubt.

_"So Claire?" _as Seth continued to break the silence.

_"How was living in New York?" _

_"Yeah it was great, loved every minute of it. I miss being there and my friends."_

I heard Embry muttering _"Can't be better than here."_

I don't think I was meant to hear that so I spoke up letting them know _"Actually Embry it was"_

Everyone's heads shot up and looked at me.

_"Why was it better than here?"_

Crap! Quil had heard me.

_"It just was"_

I wasn't going to start a war telling everyone about Jeremy. I still loved the guy. He may not have been my 'soul mate' but he could have been, he was a decent guy. 

_"There must be a better reason than that?"_

I could see Quil starting to shake, the Pack were watching him with interest.

_"Quil, calm down"_ Jake had returned at this point.

_"I'm going to help Aunt Emily clean up"_ I retreated as quickly as possible.

Jake stopped Quil from following me. Thank God!

As it grew dark everyone started to head towards the beach. Embry told me there was going to be a bonfire. I hadn't been to a bonfire since like forever. Emily and I

were the last to leave.

_"Do you mind me asking about what happened earlier with Quil?" _

_"No not at all" _

_"What did you mean by New York being better than here?" _

_"If you __really want to know the truth it's because I met a guy there and I loved him" _

_"Oh Dear Claire, this is serious." _

_"Don't worry about Aunt Emily the relationship is over. Please __don't tell anyone" _

_"No I won't sweetheart" _and she just left it at that.

Arriving at the beach I could see the stacks of driftwood set ablaze. The fire always seemed to amaze me. The colours were beautiful with blues and greens. I sat down beside mum and Emily. I looked round at everyone. Here all the ones that had imprinted sat with their loved ones cuddling into each other. They all seemed so happy. I wondered if the girls were felt forced to fall in love with their guys. I kept glancing at them all, until my eyes turned to Quil. He was sitting chatting away to Jacob and Embry. I could see a hint of sadness on his face. I wondered if he felt the same way about me as Jared does with Kim or Paul with Michelle. Their stories were completely different than mine and Quil's. They never had their 'soul mates' as a father figure or as a brother. It would be too weird with me and Quil. I glanced away from him, when he caught me staring. I turned to my mother and joined into hers and Emily's conversation. Sam finally spoke. He started to re-tell the stories of the Quileute tribe. I loved these stories. I huddled up to my mother trying to keep warm. Even with the bonfire it can still get cold. I felt his eyes on me the whole time, so I just tried to ignore him and listen to the stories. I don't remember hearing the ending as I must have dozed off. All I remember was warm arms surrounding me then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 meant to the be day of rest

**I hope this is a bit more entertaining than the last chapter – lots and lots of reviews makes me very happy me + happy more chapters ******

**Chapter 5 – Sunday's meant for the day of rest**

The clock said 11:34, another 10 minute and I'll get up. I'd been telling myself that for the last hour, it's Sunday after all. I was finally starting my new job in Port Angeles the following morning. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't wait to get started. I still remembered the warm arms from last night. Quil was running through my mine since I woke up.

**ring ring ring ring**

I grabbed my mobile and checked the caller ID. It was Jeremy…..CRAP!

_"Hello?" _

_"Hi Claire, how's things in La Push? I thought I'd ring to make sure you got there ok" _

_"Um. Yeah it's good here. It's nice being able to hang out with mum." _

_"Ah ok then. Glad everything's ok!"_

Silence

_"Jeremy?" _

_"I miss you Claire"_

_"I miss you too" _

_"I think we __need to talk __about us soon, please? Not over the phone though. I'd rather wait until you're settled and then I could maybe go visit you or something? What do you think?"_

Is he serious?

_"Jeremy, that sounds like a plan? Let me settle here first and then we could maybe talk about getting back together. I kind of just want some breathing space __right now, you know with the move" _**cough** Quil **cough** _"and all that."_

How was I meant to tell him that I wasn't sure?

_"OK, good, I really think we should… I best __be off ill call you again sometime this week and see how the new job turned out, ok?" _

_"Yeah, sure, no probs" _

_"Bye Claire, I love you" _

_"Bye, me too!" _

God I'm making this worse for myself. Why does everything have to be this complicated. I lay there thinking for ages about Quil and my feelings for him. Do I love him or not. And the history we have. And then there's Jeremy. What can I say about him? He is the perfect boyfriend.

As I lay there, I heard the front door knock. As Gillian answered it I tried to make out who it was.

_"Is Claire there?"_

Ah GREAT as if today couldn't have got any worse, now Quil is here.

_"She's upstairs you can go up if you like"_

Damn Mum! Don't tell him to go upstairs. I'm still in bed and in my Pj's. I hid underneath the covers. Ha! I know very mature. **knock**

_"Claire?"_ I could hear him opening and closing the door. It was silence for a few minutes until I felt the bottom of the bed dip.

_"I know __you're awake, I'm not stupid!" _

_"Hello Quil"_ I stayed hidden under the covers. I didn't want him to see me in just a vest top and boxer shorts. Yes I wore boxer short to bed, so sue me!

_"Your Mum was telling me, you may need a car for when you start work in Port Angles, so I thought I'd come help you find one. If that's ok?"_

I kept quiet for a minute, why did mum have to tell him I needed a car.

_"Claire? Why are you hiding under the covers, look at me when I'm trying to talking to you?"_

Fine but you asked for it. I pulled the cover off myself and sat up. I couldn't help but smirk when I heard him gasp.

_"If you want to help me then that's ok with me. Now if you don't __mind I'd like to get showered and changed."_

Ha-ha I have never seen someone get up and leave that quickly in my life. I couldn't help noticing a blush until that dark skin of his. After I showered and changed I headed downstairs. Quil was sitting in the kitchen talking to Gillian when I entered. Quil looked up at me and blushed again. I had to stop myself from laughing. He can be so modest sometimes.

_"So Claire any ideas on what type of car you're looking for?" _

_"Nothing too fancy, just something that would __get me from A to B and that has some storage space."_

I grabbed two slices of toast and sat next to mum.

Quil drove me up to Neah Bay, where he knew this guy who was selling his 1965 Impala SS for pretty cheap. No wonder it was going for nix-to-nothing. The thing was a dump, but Quil said Jake and him could fix it up nicely for me. So I accepted and paid there and then and Jake would collect it later.

_"It might take a few weeks __till __it's good as new so if you would like I could, well if you wanted me to, maybe I could drive you to work and pick you up, if that's ok with you of course"_

I could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes and I've hurt him too much in the past so I accepted_._

"_So are you looking forward to your new job?"_

Quil had been making small talk all afternoon, trying to stay on my good side.

_"Yeah I guess so."_

I think he was running out of things to ask. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him in deep thought

_"Quil if your going keep doing that your brain will explode" _I teased.

He just laughed.

He caught my eye and we just stared at each other, until Quil broke his gaze remembering to watch the road.

_"Quil? What did you? I mean where did you go?"_

he knew what I was on about for he turned to look at me with sad eyes. I knew he was thinking back to the day I left.

_"Oh just around."_

_"Sam said you were away for a __few months you must have gone pretty far." _

_"Um… yeah I did…" _

_"Were to?" _

_"New York" _

_"You came to look for me?" _

_"Yeah to bring you home, but when I got there, I saw __you with friends and you were happy. So I turned back knowing you'd be safe where you were."_

After that the car journey home was quiet. When we arrived the only thing Quil said was he was on Patrol that tonight and that he might see me later on. I couldn't help thinking about what Quil said in the car. That evening Gillian said she was going to Emily's for a bit and that she wouldn't be back till late. I was pretty much recked so I headed up to my room. I went out like a light bulb.

A tapping noise pulled me out of my dreams. I checked the clock and it was 4 am.

_"Mhmm shut up"_ I muttered and rolled over facing the wall.

I thought I heard a chuckle but shoved it off. The tapping noise began again, and I realised it was coming from the window. It took me a few minutes to realise what was going on, I should have known. Quil used to do this a lot when my mum told him to go home because I need my sleep, but he would never take no for an answer. So he used to climb up the tree beside my window and tap until I opened it for him.

_"What do you want Quil?" _

_"I told you after patrol I'd come and see you"_

I couldn't help noticing that he was only wearing a pair up cut off jeans. Stop thinking like that, God Claire!

_"Quil it's 4am I've to get up in about 3 hours for work" _

_"I __know" _he said with a smile.

_"Quil, go home" _

_"Not until I get a good night hug" _

_"Quil stop messing with me" _

_"Nope" _

_"Fine"_

I gave him a quick hug but apparently that wasn't good enough. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs. We just stood there for what seemed like hours. When he pulled away I kissed his cheek, well it was meant to be his cheek for he turn as I was about to and I got him right on the lips. If felt like an energy bolt flowing through us and I jumped away. We both just stood there watching each other in shock. I could see the hunger in his eyes for more; suddenly he glared at me and said he had to go.


	6. Chapter 6 3 weeks has gone and past

**hopefully ive got it right this time round. sorry if it was hard to read what people were saying**** in the last few chapters. i know this is a shorter chapter so sorry. i finally figured were i'm leading this story so enjoy.**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! (or i won't update)**

**Chapter6 – 3 weeks has past and gone**

It's been roughly 3 weeks since I came back to la Push, 3 weeks and no word from Quil, I hadn't seen him since. I tried to focus on my life but everything around here involved him, and every time I thought of him, I of course cried. I tried catching him at the Garage that Jake and he owned, but he was never there. It was obvious that he was avoiding me. I don't know how a simple kiss made him hate me. He said he would take me to work but he never turned up in the mornings, so I ended up having to use my mother's car. I still hadn't got my car back from Jake's Garage. I know that they had been working on it for I've seen it when I called in. Jake said it would be another week or so until it's finished.

Working at Port Angeles Fine Art Center has been amazing. I'm only in from Tuesday to Saturday so its nice having a few days to myself. My first day was only an induction day. I was taken on a tour, so I would know my way around in the future. Everyone welcomed me with open arms. And I've met a few nice people that I've become good friends with.

"_Claire could you help me with this"_ Kelly was trying to sort out the new art work for an upcoming Exhibition.

"_Yep sure, hold on, I've just to make a quick call requiring about a tour" _

That was what we did all day, taking phone calls and setting up exhibitions. It was Tuesday after all. There was no-one in today. The Center was only opened Wednesday to Sunday so the rest of the week was for setting up new exhibition or booking tours, researching into art work, etc.

"_Claire, there's a man here I want you to show around the Center. He's from New York on business requiring about using our center, so I thought it would be easier if you showed him around since you lived in New York, you know, telling how great this place is."_ Michael called.

"_Yep sure no probs"_ I was getting all, the crappy job's, I'm still classified as the Newbie.

As I walked into the reception, there he stood. What was he doing here?

"_Jeremy?" _I frowned in confusion.

"_Hey Claire"_

"_WOW what are you doing here?"_

"_Yeah I thought it would be a surprise since, I haven't heard from you in awhile."_

As we walked around the center we chatting about the old days and what we had been up to since I left. Of course I didn't mention Quil. Besides Jeremy is a decent guy and I still had some feelings for him.

"_Claire? About us? I wanted to see if we could maybe start over?"_

I hestiated.

"_I'm not sure just yet, Can we stay friends for a bit and see how it goes_?" I was hoping me and Quil would work things out. I wanted us to go back to the way we used to be before that night many years ago. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. I still had to think things over about Quil.

"_Sure Claire, I don't want you to feel rushed."_ Jeremy was to kind for his own good. He always tried to make me feel comfortable and was always patient with me.

"_Thank you."_

Jeremy gave me the address to the hotel he was staying at and we arranged to go for dinner during the week.

Hours later I was on the last stretch of road heading to La Push. I was so tired having to haul all that art work about the place. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep. I always had a habit of looking into the forest while driving past. I always imagined I'd see the remaining pack werewolves running around. I was just in luck. I could see the chocolate brown fur that I know so well running through the trees. Quil! I finally caught him. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

"_Quil?"_ I called out.

"_I know your out here, I saw you"_

It was all too silent in the forest. I was told never to go in there in case the cold ones were lurking about. I stayed close to the car. Not wanting to go further into the woods.

"_You're being ridiculous avoiding me"_

I couldn't see any movement in the forest, he must have moved on.

"_What do you want Claire?"_

I spun on the ground tripping as I went. Warm arms surrounded me before I fell on the ground. There he was looking at me worried making sure I was ok.

"_Claire what are you doing out here it's dangerous?"_

"_Well I wasn't the one making myself noticeable for drivers to see."_

Quil started to walk away.

"_Go home Claire"_

"_Wait, we need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?"_

"_Go home Claire!"_Quil started to shake. He was angry, but what for?

"_Damn it Quil, stop avoiding me. You owe me an explanation."_

"_Later, I'm on patrol. There's a vampire about. So go home if you know what's good for you." _And with that he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella Italia

**A lot of talking in this one. I hate writing conversations, they seem so cheesy lol. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – ****Bella Italia**

Here I was sitting in Bella Italia**, **an Italian Restaurant in Port Angeles,waiting for my 'date' to show up. Jeremy had asked me out for dinner for old time's sake. Quil had still been avoiding me. I confronted Jake demanding what the hell was with Quil. He just said give him time.

Jeremy appeared with a worried expression on his face.

"_What's up? Is everything ok?"_ I asked

Jeremy was still in deep thought. He just sat there too confused for words.

"_Hello Earth to Jeremy. Is anyone home?"_

"_Oh Claire, I'm so sorry."_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_I just keep getting the feeling I'm being followed"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I've had this feeling since I got here. It's strange. Everywhere I go I feel this, this presence."_

Something in my mind told me to be alert.

"_Anyways, it's not important right now. We have the whole night to have fun and not worry over silly little things."_

So the rest of the night we chatted about everything and anything. It was fun having Jeremy's company again. I missed it. I asked him how his job was going, how our friends were, how his parents and my father were.

After dinner we went to the Cinema. We kept with the Adventure non horror movies that we loved so much. It came to after 11 when we left the cinema. We were walking towards my car when Jeremy tensed.

"_What's wrong Jer?"_

"_Hmm?"_

He was in a trance again…minutes passed until he finally spoke.

"_Oh! Sorry Claire. I'm just getting that feeling again."_

"_Maybe you should come back to La Push with me tonight. You'd be safe there."_ Where four huge Men that turned into Wolves once in a while can protect you.

"_Yeah! Maybe your right."_

So off we went heading to La Push. I could see Jeremy stiff as a board, not moving a muscle the whole way there. Was he really being followed? Who would do such a thing? As we entered La Push I could heard the Wolves howling. Jeremy tensed even more. I told him not to worry about it. I mentioned that it was said that the wolves were there to protect people from harm.

I arrived at my mother house, seeing lights on in the living room. I could hear muffles of voices coming from inside as I approached the house.

"_You sure I can stay?"_ As Jeremy asked this the front door opened, and there Quil stood, wearing only a pair of cut off. I groaned internally, this was bad!!

"_Who the hell is that?"_ oh dear God why me, kill me now.

"_Why are you here?"_ I answered his question with one of my own.

I wonder how Jeremy was coping with Quil's deathly glares. I quickly glanced behind me. Horror spread throughout Jeremy's face. Poor him!

"_Claire answer my Question."_

I hesitated, but finally giving in.

"_Quil, meet Jeremy. Jeremy, meet Quil"_ I paused for a second before finally continuing. _"Jeremy is my e…Friend from New York visiting here on Business. We where out for dinner catching up on old times."_

Gillian came to the door with a worried expression.

"_Oh good Claire you back, Quil came to tell us that there's…trouble with the security system and they're on high alert tonight" _

It was basically a hint, hint, nudge, nudge thing. Not wanting it to draw attention to the scared Man standing behind me. Vampire alert GREAT!

"_Mother this is Jeremy. I know him from New York"_

"_Hello nice to finally meet you."_

As we entered the house I could just feel the glares Quil was giving me and Jeremy. He kept watching us with interest. He must have been trying to figure how 'friendly' we were. There was an uncomfortable silence in the living room. Gillian had gone to the kitchen to make coffee. I would have helped, but I was scared of returning and finding Jeremy in pieces. Not that Quil would do such a thing. God I hope not!

Jeremy knew none of this. He was busy taking in his surroundings, now seemly relaxed, looking at my child-hood photographs with interest. I never spoke much about my child-hood here while I was living in New York. Gillian came back asking if one of us could help her carrying in the cups of coffee. Jeremy gladly offered. As he left, Quil and me couldn't help but have staring competitions with one difference; it was more of a scowling competition. Him saying 'I'm watching you two' and me saying 'you owe me an explanation'.

Quil finally gave in only because he had to go on patrol tonight. He couldn't help but give me one last look before he left. I don't think I was meant to see it, but it made me choke. There was a pleading look in his stare. Seriously why the hell is everything so complicated. Gillian finally brought me back to reality

"_Claire? I'm sure Jeremy must be very tired. Do you mind going to get the extra blankets from the hall cupboard and we'll get the sofa set up for him to sleep on."_

I got up and left. Jeremy and Mum seemed to get along well. I think she knew we had, had some sort of relationship for she never flinch when something about us was brought up.

Everything was settled for Jeremy and I headed on up to bed. I made sure he was ok after what happened when we were out. I didn't want him to worry anymore. He would be safe here hopefully with the pack out there protecting us.

I lay down in bed. I was tired but I couldn't seem to sleep, I had a butterflies in my stomach. I tossed and turn for what seemed like hours. Then I started to hear a tapping noise and knew rightly who it was.

"_So have you finally stopped avoiding me" _I said as I headed to the window.

Quil was sitting on the tree branch waiting for me to open the window. I opened it and he climbed in. he stood there staring at me with the same pleading look. How could I resist.

"_So really who is he?"_

"_Quil..."_ I began before he cut me off from what I was about to say.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8 The Proposal

**Things are heating up now. You know what i'd like to see reviews, reviews ,reviews. i'll try and update asap. **

**Chapter 8 – The Proposal **

"_Claire, please just tell me. No excuses."_

I didn't want to make this any worse so I told him the truth. I told him about how I met Jeremy three years ago at University. And how we had an apartment together, I told him everything that went on in our lives, until the point that we broke up because I was coming back to La Push.

We both stood there in silence afterwards. I studied Quil's reaction carefully. He was shaking, his face contorted with anger. I wait for a few minutes until I spoke again

"_Are you ok?"_

Quil took a breathe trying to control his anger. He closed his eyes while he said

"_No I'm not." _Quil paused for a bit before continuing. "_So, your just friend's right now? You aren't…together?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Will you get back together?"_

"_Maybe, I don't really know."_

He eyes snapped open. Scowling at me.

"_What do you mean by maybe?"_

Quil sat on my bed. He seemed to be shaking a lot now. He kept rubbing his whiten knuckles trying to stop the shaking.

"_Meaning I don't know"_

"_Claire you are unbelievable. Do you not realise how much I lo…You're tearing me apart here."_

Quil loved me? I just stood there in shock as time passed by while Quil sat thinking thing's over. He finally stood and turned to me. His facial expression was stone cold.

"_I've to get back to work now."_

And with that he left. I watched him run into the forest. After few minutes, I heard the most awful thing imaginable, a howl of pain. I just hoped one of the other pack members would be out there to save him from himself. I was worried in case he'd do something stupid. Like get killed by that vampire out there. I settle back into bed. I sat there confused and dazed. I couldn't help it but bursting into tears knowing the pain that I caused. I lay like that for ages until I entered the realm of dreams.

If I could I would have dreamed of cheerful happy things. Ever since I found out that mythical creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves existed, it became known in my head, what else could exist out there that we don't know of. So, every so often since that time, I had nightmares of the worst impossible things imagined. Thankfully I was pulled out of this surreal world and back into reality when someone knocked on my door.

"_Claire?"_ Jeremy called.

"_Yep I'm up" _I croaked. I felt awful this morning. After last night with Quil I couldn't sleep well, and whenever I did, I had nightmares.

"_I'm putting French toast on you want any? Oh and your mum left she said she's away to your Aunts."_

"_Yeah ok, ill be right down in a sec."_ Probably for pack business I thought.

Urgh! 8 am. Jeremy was always the early bird. He hated to waste half a day by sleeping. I lay for another ten minutes thinking about Quil last night. Finally I got up and trialled myself to the bathroom. After I'd changed, I head downstairs. As I reached the bottom I could smell the delicious watery smell of French toast. Mmmm….. At least there's something that will brighten up my day.

"_So I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk or something today."_

"_Umm. Yeah. Sure"_ I said through bites of toast. Thoughts else where!

"_I was thinking we could maybe take a hike through the forest a bit and then you could show me round La Push"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me"_

Jeremy smiled at this. Come to think about it, he looked a little nervous. He kept staring at me every so often, like he was studying me, searching for something.

So here we where hiking through the forest. Yes I know bad idea, especially with a crazy vampire about and yes I know I was told never to go into the forest. But we weren't going too far in it. It was easy access to Second beach. I turned back to Jeremy, I was a little worried about him, and he hadn't said much since we left the house.

I kept my ears and eyes peeled for any noise or movement from the forest ground, but all I could hear was Jeremy muttering to himself behind me. I looked back at him. He just smiled at me. Ok strange!

"_Claire?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_So who's that Quil guy?"_

"_Quil? Oh he's like my best friend."_

"_So there's nothing going on between you too?"_

I turned to look at him. Jeremy stood there crossing and uncrossing his arms, he couldn't figure out what to do with them.

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well it's just the way you act round each other. Last night I… oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it"_

"_No what do you mean?"_

"_Well it's just the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. I'm not sure about you though I can't read your expression."_

"_What. Oh my God you think there's something going on between me and Quil? No there's nothing. He's like my brother."_ I hesitated at the word brother. I don't think Jeremy noticed.

"_Ok that what I needed to hear"_

Huh what did he mean by that?

"_Claire there's something I've been meaning to ask you"_

Jeremy started to walk slowly toward me, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Oh dear God please don't be what I think that is.

"_I've thought about this a lot"_

Jeremy took my hand and bent down on one knee. Oh crap! Oh crap!

"_Will you marry me?"_

Those words kept ringing in my head. It had now been an hour since Jeremy proposed. I told him I had to think about it. I was in such a daze since Jeremy proposed. I hadn't realised I had walked all the way to the cliff, Quil and his friends would dive off. When I was younger, I would come here and watch them. Jeremy said he would head back to the House. He said he would give me time. He was going to be leaving in a week and he wanted me to go back to New York to live with him. Yes it all sounded all too perfect but did I really want that? What would I do with Quil? What would I say? I had to shake these questions off. I couldn't think about Quil right now.


	9. Chapter 9 What to do?

**I'm being Nice today though this is another cliffhanger so i'm sorry. **

**you know what i love**

**Yes thats right**

**REVIEWS**

**Chapter 9 – What to do?**

Jeremy had proposed. Which meant Marriage, a house with a little white picket fence and someday, maybe children. I never had planned to get married. When I lived in New York my Career was my main objective. I had always thought marriage was for all those Desperate Housewives, like my Aunt Emily. Looking after her husband and bearing children. Did I really want that? The stability of someone looking after you. Like what my mum had with the pack and her sister after my dad left. But then some marriages never worked out. Just look at my dad and mum. Would Jeremy and I end up like that?

Then what about Quil? He imprinted on me. So I should fall in love with him. But look what happened to my Aunt Emily. She now has permanent scars on her face caused by the man that imprinted on her. Then again Kim, Michelle and Zoë are all fine. If I was with Jeremy, My life would be normal, no Monsters to worry about. Quil would protect me though. This was about Jeremy not Quil. Jeremy proposed, not Quil.

I was completely lost in thought when my phone rang. I knew who it was but I answered anyways.

"_Claire? Where the hell are you? I went by your house and you weren't there. I've been looking all around for you."_

I didn't say anything, I was still in shock.

"_Claire? Is everything ok?"_

"_It's nothing"_

"_I'm not stupid Claire. I know when something is wrong"_

Of course! Quil could read me like a book

"_H-He he asked me... t-to marry him"_

I couldn't get the words out right but I knew Quil heard correctly, because Quil pulled the phone away trying to muffle out his minute of curses and swears.

"_I'll kill him"_

"_Quil you aren't going to do a single thing."_

He huffed at this. I knew he wouldn't do anything if I ordered him not to.

"_Where are you? I think we should talk about all of this." _He inhaled sharply, probably trying to control his anger.

"_At the Cliff"_

"_And where is he?"_

"_At home I think."_

"_Right I'll be there soon. Do NOT leave the cliff, I mean it Claire"_

And with that he hung up. Quil was coming, to help me, like he always did. When I fell off my bike, he was there to pick me right up again. Ok, maybe this situation wasn't the same but he always came even if it would kill him.

Quil was coming. The proposal couldn't stop ringing in my head. It has to be sorted out. I didn't really want to see Quil right now. He was defiantly the last person on earth I wanted to talk to about this.

Five…ten…fifteen minutes past and Quil was still not here. He should have been here by now. I began to worry. Nothing would have stopped Quil from getting here and stopping me from something he'd think I'd regret.

I began to worry. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in the air I breathed. I turned to look at the forest behind me. It was too quiet. I couldn't hear a bird chirp or the swaying of the trees in the wind. My stomach began to churn. Something was defiantly not right. I waited for an extra 5 minutes before deciding to head back to my house. Maybe Quil bumped into Jeremy? Yes that's it and they went back to the house to talk.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house, tripping a few times on the forest ground as I went. The whole way there I couldn't help but have shivers going down my spinal cord.

I finally reached the house. Bursting in through the door

"Jeremy? Quil?" I called out while searching every room of the house, hoping I'd find something telling me where they were. Nothing appeared. My conscience was telling me, to fear for the worse. They must have bumped into each other in the forest. I left the house not bothering to close the door behind me. I had to find them.

I kept running, the density of the forest was getting thicker as I went. Where could they be? Quil promised he wouldn't do anything to Jeremy. If he did how could I live...? Oh shut up Claire you don't know what's happened, it could just be a false alarm. As I was running I began to notice bits of clothing gathering on the ground. I slowed to a pace walking carefully through the bits of shoe and jean. Quil must have been here.

Then I noticed something that was on the last thing on my mind that I wanted to see…Blood. My heart began to race. Please don't be… I begged!

No, No, NO, NO, NO this one simple word kept racing through my mind.

I was in a small gathering. Bits of clothing blood and fur… FUR. It was the chocolate brown colour of Quil's. As my brain was digesting all of this, I heard a groan of pain. I quickly glanced around my surrounding trying to find the source of it. Jeremy was lying with his back up against a tree. Blood smeared all down his clothes. He was clutching his arm tightly to his chest.

"_Oh God Jeremy" _I ran over to him.

"_Clai-r-re? CLAIRE"_ Jeremy shot up grabbing hold of my jacket looking around in confusion.

"_It's ok Jeremy your ok"_I said as I scanned his body for anymore sign of injuries on him.

"_There was this…this… person…no thing… red eyes"_

Vampire registered in my clouded brain. I've got to get Jeremy out of here.

"_We need to get you to the Hospital. You've broken your arm."_

"_Then Quil…"_

At the sound of Quil name my head snapped up to look at Jeremy in the face.

"_What happened to Quil?"_ my voice was shaking now.

"_He… he"_ Jeremy began I couldn't help but noticed the helpless horror in his eyes as he tried to tell me what happened. _"He…wolf… after that thing."_

"_What happened to the wolf Jeremy?"_

"_Fighting…he bit him."_

Now I was really panicking

"_Who bit who Jeremy?"_ my voice grew weaker.

"_The thing bit the wolf"_


	10. Chapter 10 Fire and Ice

**There you go, Plus I'll apologise now. Please don't hate me :( (runs and hides) hehe**

**Enjoy. I'll let you no the story is nearly over just a few more chapter to go. So when I finish them ill put them up. Which should be up within the next week. **

**Reviews please. They make me happy. i've enjoyed reading the review people have sent so far so just wanted to say thank you :)**

**Chapter 10- Fire and Ice**

Everything went dark after what Jeremy had said. I don't remember much. Every so often I would come round to near consciousness' feeling cold and wet. Water was running down my face but I had made no move to shelter myself from the on coming downpour. After a while I could register howling then a gather of uproar from people around me. I tried to open my eyes or at least tried to lift my head, but my muscles refused to respond.

"_We got to get him to the hospital"_

"_Where's Quil?"_

"_That's his blood, smells like him."_

"_Shit what the hell happened?"_

"_I'm going to rip that bloodsucker to shred's."_

I remembered someone trying to call me. I tried to talk but my brain was disconnected from the rest of my body. I was floating in a pull of warmth, happily content, until I was pulled back under.

"_Claire?"_

Someone was trying to call me back to the surface. I recognised the voice but couldn't remember whose.

"_Claire Darling? Try and wake up."_

After that everything went dark again.

This time I woke to heat. My sensations where coming back for I thought I could smell muffin's baking. I opened one eye to check my surroundings. Cream walls or maybe it was magnolia? There was a pine cupboard and chest of drawers over in the far corner. The red curtains were drawn blocking out what little light there was. It was growing dark. I was at Emily and Sam's house, in their guest room.

I was too exhausted to move. I laid there until I got all feeling back into my skin. My throat aced and my head hurt. The house was completely silent, nothing was stirring. It was unusual I could usually make out people talking. Flash backs began, my brain trying to understand them. Jeremy hurt by a tree and him explaining what happen. Quil was hurt out there bitten by a leech. All I could picture was the red eyes that took him away from me.

I tried to get up. My arms and legs still wouldn't respond. I had to take a minute until I was able to move. My body felt jelly like. How long had I been sleeping? I had to go find him. I sat up sending sparks through my head. As I walked slowly to the bedroom door, it was like a baby taking it's first steps. I could hear the front door opening and closing. Murmurs of people began. My brain tried to process what they were saying but I was still too weak.

I reached to the landing when the voices stopped. There were a few squeaks of the chair. I could hear footprints coming closer.

"_Claire your awake"_ it was Emily. She hurried up the stairs towards me putting her arm around me helping me down. Sam stood at the bottom, his face grave.

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_A day, we tried to wake you but you were to far gone."_

"_Quil?"_

"_They're still looking for him."_

I was surprised I was taking this well. I felt numb even with all the pain shooting through my body.

"_Your friend, we had to take him to hospital. He was hurt."_

Oh God I completely forgot about Jeremy being hurt.

"_How is he? He is doing ok?"_

"_Just a few broken ribs, broken arm and a few cuts and scrapes."_

Emily brought me into the living room. Jake was already sitting there, waiting for me. Sam sat with him and they both looked on at me with sadden expressions. Emily bustled about bringing me food and water. I was slightly dehydrated and my stomach was rumbling with hunger so I took it gladly.

"_Claire you're going to have to tell us all that happened."_ Jake began

"_We need to know every single detail, so we know how we can find Quil."_

"_Can you not hear his thoughts? He was in wolf form last time I heard."_ Remembering back to when Jeremy said about the wolf. Jeremy must of seen Quil phase. I was going to have to go see him and make sure he won't tell.

"_We keep phasing to see if we can register any of his thoughts but nothing has appeared. The Vampires trail has disappeared as well. We don't know where they are. I've Embry, Seth and Brady out there now checking"_

"_We need you to explain what happened. None of the pack where in their wolf forms, when it happened." _Sam spoke this time.

I took a deep breath before I told them what Jeremy had seen. When I got to the part about Quil I couldn't fight back the tears.

"_Shit that bloodsucker bit Quil"_

"_I haven't heard anything like this before. I don't think there's anything about it in the Legends."_

"_What will happen to him?"_ I spoke

Sam was silent for moment thinking.

"_We're not sure about that but I do have a theory"_

"_What is it?" _Jake asked with as much interest as me.

Sam's eyes searched my face. His face grew with worry.

"_I'm not sure if you'll like this"_

"_Just tell me"_

"_Well it's been said that Fire always ruled out Ice, but what if the Ice could find a way to penetrate fire?. What would happen to the Fire?"_** (I made this up ignore it if you wish, an better explanation will come)**

I wasn't sure what way Sam was going with this. I sat there with the look of confusion on my face. Jake was the same until his face grew in Horror.

"_The fire would die out"_

I was confused by this. I could never work out cryptic clues, until it smacked me right hard in the face.

"_Quil could die"_ I gasped.

"_We don't know for sure but we need to get him back ASAP. Werewolves have a high metabolism, which is why we have a high temperature. The Bloodsucker's are cold. If they bit a werewolf, it won't make a werewolf turn but it would do some serious damage to our system. It's would be like an illness such as cancer for example. It would be our only weakness"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Quil could die.


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

**Ok next chapter – seriously I'm sorry for all the cliff hangers it just makes the story more interesting !!**

**Chapter 11 – The Plan**

The pack kept saying no. I was only human. I couldn't help it. It was my fault Quil got captured I needed to help. If I hadn't have came here, then Jeremy wouldn't have came here and then Quil wouldn't be in trouble. They put me under house arrest after I tried to seek out. Jake caught me as I reach the forest. Damn!

The Pack had no such luck with finding Quil. They searched everywhere around the forest. They couldn't seem to get a trail. All the trial's where old ones, they said. No thoughts came from Quil, making everyone think for the worse. Until I saw his body then ill believe but not until then.

Already two days had passed. We weren't sure how long Quil would live. Sam called a man by the name Carlisle Cullen and told him the situation, about Quil being bitten. He said he would help. Sam told him not to come until we found Quil. Apparently he was a doctor, enough said. Jake didn't take to kindly to the call. He would storm out every time Sam rang him.

I was growing tired and restless. I hated not being able to do anything. I was still contained in Uncle Sam's and Aunt Emily's house. For 'security' reasons I wasn't even able to go see if Jeremy was ok. I decided to take things into my own hand. The Leech had to be out there somewhere. I just had to find a way out of here.

We were running out of time. I decided to play the child card ranting and raving. Causing as much trouble as I could, trying to get them to let me in on their plan. That didn't work so I began to plead with them. Embry began to fall for it, until Jake pulled him away. Now Embry wasn't allowed in the same room as me, alone.

I decided to take thing into my own hands. I found maps of La Push and the surrounding forest. I studied them seeing if I could find any known caves or cabins in the forest. Since they shut me out on the rescue plans. I tried listening in on their meetings. It was very hard since the majority could hear me from a mile off.

"_Stupid werewolf extra abilities"_ I kept muttering to myself every time I got caught.

Right now I had to find away out. I decided to wait till the early hours of the morning. None of the pack members would be about. Bar from my cousins which they hadn't phased yet. I could tell it would be soon. Emma was starting to grow more restless as the days went by. Her temper blew up big time, it reminded me of Paul when he was a werewolf. It would be any day now. John was the same but just not as bad. It'll be another few weeks before he phases. It was rare for a female to phase into a werewolf it was only known that men could. That is until Leah. Now Emma had to go through the same thing. Leah was helping Emma with her control. I was surprised since my Uncle Sam dumped her for my Aunt. But I suppose that's all long forgotten now.

I was sitting reading in the living room with my mother and Aunt Emily. Both probably there in case I bolted. Jake and Sam had ordered everyone to watch me closely. So I acted like a good little girl would, so they wouldn't hound me and then tonight, I'll be leaving.

"_Claire?"_

"_Hmmm…?"_I spoke not taking my head away from the book. I wasn't really read it. Quil was running through my head, and since I couldn't leave the house I had nothing else to do.

"_We were wondering…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_What's happening with that guy Jeremy?"_

My head shot up looking at the two. 'Eyes narrowing.

"_Claire don't look at us like that." _My mum began._ "We just want you to do the right thing."_

"_We hope you will make the right decision."_

"_I'll decide when I figure it out myself."_

They both watched me for awhile as I turned back to the book. What am I even reading? I just picked the first book I saw.

"_Right I think I'll retire. I'm wrecked from all of this"_ I said

Both women looked on at me with curiosity.

"_Don't worry I'm not planning on escaping."_ I joked.

Both relaxed after that. I headed on up to my room. I got my rucksack and put all the essentials I would need for a hike in the forest. Map, compass, first aid kit…etc. I wasn't sure how long I'd be hiking for so I needed everything just in case. i hid the bag under my bed so if anyone came in to check on me they wouldn't handcuff me to the Bed post.

It came to four in the morning. I didn't get much sleep, I was worrying over all the possibilities that could happen. I could be walking to my death. I got up as quietly as I could. Gathered up my things and headed to the window. I climbed down the guttering with great difficulty. I'm surprised I hadn't been caught yet. I ran to the forest. Wow I still hadn't been caught. I took the last look of my Aunt's house and headed into the forest.

Six hours had passed and I was still walking. I didn't want to admit it but I was lost. I just seemed to be walking round and round in circles. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I stopped taking in my surroundings. Trees, to the left of me. Trees, to the right on me. Trees freaking everywhere. Where the hell is that cabin? I figured the vampire would be keeping Quil in a cabin or something. That's if he was alive. He is. He is alive. Not dead but alive. I just have that feeling he is.

As I was there muttering to myself I heard a twig snap. I tensed. Trying not to make a move. My breath was caught in my lungs. My heart was pounding. I was trying to see if I could see anything out in the surrounding forest. It was all too silent. It was eerie.

Another snap! I spun round toward the noise. Red eyes were staring at me.

Oh crap!


	12. Chapter 12 Has the Lost been Found?

**For all of you that has been waiting for this. There you go. :)**

**Review's Please!!**

**Chapter 12 – Has the Lost been Found?**

**Drip**

Am I dreaming?

**Drip**

Am I dead?

**Drip**

Quil?

**Drip**

Where the hell am I? All I remember was that I was hiking through the forest, and the vampire! He was tall and slim, brown hair and had horrible, horrible red eyes. I tried to run but I was to slow. He caught me. Threw me into a tree and then everything went black. I think going unconscious was starting to become a bit of a habit in my life.

**Drip**

How long had I been out? I don't know.

**Drip**

I opened my eyes. I was in what looked like a cave. It was dark and damp. The dripping noise was coming from water on the ceiling dripping into a puddle beside me. I could hear what sounded like a waterfall in the background. That's probably why the pack couldn't find the vampire. They lose track of vampires in water.

I tried to get up. Pain shot down my back. I winced. It must have been caused when the vampire threw me.

"_Hello?"_ I whispered.

Nothing, no sound or anything.

"_Quil?"_ I called a lot louder now.

Still nothing! I kept wondering why I hadn't been killed or worse turned. I wasn't even tied up. Maybe he was keeping me for later. And rather track me if I took off. I shuttered at the thought.

I headed to the waterfall. The water was flowing over the cave entrance. I jumped through the water and landed into a small lake. I swam to the other side. I needed to get to the pack to show where the Vampire's hide out was. I'm sure they must know I'm missing by now. They were probably following my tracks by now. But then what about Quil? He could be in the cave.

"_And there I thought you were going to run" _I spun round there the vampire sat on a ledge beside the waterfall.

"_Why?"_ I spoke trying to stop the fear for seeping into my words.

"_Puny Humans always run from the unknown. But, you're different. You smell like Wet dog. You associate with these Dogs?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hmm… interesting!"_

"_Where's Quil?"_

"_Who? ... Oh that mutt, He's… around. Wolf blood tastes bad like something shocking. I wouldn't have bit him but he got in the way of my meal. I didn't realise I had such an effect on him."_ The vampire was looking at his nails when he spoke this. He looked almost bored. _"Now Human blood, it's like a drug, very tasty. I can't get enough."_ He smiled with a hunger look in his eyes.

I cringed at the thought of Jeremy being classified as food.

"_You know the Pack will come and kill you. They're probably following my track as we speak, they won't be long now" _I glanced around the forest hoping for some sign of them.

The vampire ignored this and looked at me with interest.

"_Why would a simple human girl like you, come looking for a mutt. What interest does he have on you?"_

Good Question, I was still figuring it out myself. I hadn't realised this till the last minute. The vampire now was standing in front of me. Looking into my eyes, it was memorizing.

"_I'm still hungry. I never got to have my meal. That man's blood sang to me. It was intoxicating."_

I took a step back. The vampire noticed and smiled.

"_Since I didn't get my meal, you will have to do instead." _

My eyes widened. I am going to die. The vampire grew closer. I waited for the second I would die but it didn't come. I watch the vampire he was now standing right in front of me, looking behind me. His eye's narrowing. Out of no where he took off.

I stood there in disbelief. A second later a Red/brown wolf jumped over me and ran after him. Jake! I turned round and I was now facing 3 other wolves and Sam.

"_Claire, Thank God you're ok."_ Sam said as he pulled me into a hug.

"_Sam I'm so sorry I took off, I…I had to find Quil."_

"_We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to find Quil."_

"_The waterfall..." _I began

The other wolf went and chased after Jake and the Vampire. I took it Jake had caught him and they had gone of to finish him off. Sam and I on the other hand, headed into the cave were we found Quil lying 20 minutes deep underground. He was barely breathing. He was cold and pale. His leg was sitting in an awful shape. It looked like the vampire used Quil as a rag doll.

"_We need to get Carlisle Cullen now. He might be able to help Him. He would know what to do."_

I couldn't hear Sam properly I was to busy looking at the state Quil was in and I had put him through this. He couldn't die on me.

"_Claire come on. We need to get him help now."_ Sam ordered.

Sam carried Quil out of the cave. Jake, Embry, Seth and Brady were standing across the lake in their human form watching on with worried expressions.

The pack carried Sam, Quil and I home. I couldn't stop watching Quil the whole way there. He looked like death.

We couldn't take Quil to the Hospital for his Werewolf enhancements. So we took him to Sam and Emily's. I was sitting in the living room shaking. Everyone was there waiting on news. Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin and Leah were in the Kitchen with the Pack discussing about what happened. Mum, Emily and the other imprints and their children were in the living room with me. Everyone where hugging me, telling me not to do something stupid like that again as the front door knocked. Sam answered it. The Whole pack began to shake and Jake stormed out into the back yard. A man had entered. He looked like a God statue, with topaz eyes and pale skin. From this I knew who he was. He was one of the Vege-vamps that lived in Forks. I just stared at him with interested as Sam took him upstairs to Quil.

It was hours later until him came down again. 4 hours was to long. It felt like forever. Emily tried to get me to sleep and eat but I couldn't I was on edge waiting for the news of Quil. Everyone were the same, with worried expression across their faces. Every once in a while someone would stare at me with sadness. I was getting sick of it. I need to know. Carlisle followed Sam into the Living room and spoke

"_I was able to suck the venom out. But now there's nothing else I can do. You just need to give it time for him to heal. I re-broke the bone on his leg so it should heal properly now. He's still unconscious, so just let him be. If he takes a turn for the worse just call me again."_

And with that he left.


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Descision

**Final Chapter Oh yes bet you were all waiting for this. ENJOY **

**i would have got it up sooner but i was out today.**

**Chapter 13 - The Final Decision**

It's been now a week since the Vampire Attacked Jeremy and biting Quil. Quil was still recovering from the incident; it took a lot out of him. I couldn't leave Quil's bed side for days. I needed to make sure he was still breathing. I was scared in case he died. A few times we thought we would have to call in Carlisle Cullen in again for Quil temperature would go berserk. He was unconscious for 2 days. By the sixth day he was same old same old ordering us to get him food.

Werewolves heal quickly but a vampire bite can leave a Werewolf eight out of ten chance of surviving. Luckily Quil was that two. I didn't want to think about that right now. Quil was alive and that's what was important.

I got into deep trouble with everyone, Quil especially. When Quil woke Sam told him what I did. they were going to put me under house arrest again but i refused. Seriously I'm not a kid anymore.

I was sitting at Quil's bedside, still to scared to leave in case he would stop breathing. The Pack where very supportive, when I needed sleep one of them would take over. You could tell he was recovering nicely just not 100 percent yet. Anyways here I was thinking about what had happening these last few days until Jeremy crossed my mind. I still hadn't given him my answer. Heck I hadn't even bothered to go visit him in Hospital. After this I was surprised he still wanted to take me on as his wife. Jeremy called me this morning, telling me he would be getting a flight back to New York tonight since he wasn't able to go back when he was meant to for he was in hospital recovering. He said that he'd wait as long as he could for me.

I decided there and then. I had to go to the airport to see Jeremy. Quil was asleep so I left him a note saying where I was going. Emily was in the house so she would look after him if he needed anything. I drove straight to the airport. Everything was going through my head but it felt like a huge relief spread across me. I knew what to do. I loved him and I had to be with him so this was the right thing to do.

I ran into the airport, not stopping until I got to the Gate. There Jeremy stood waiting for me. It was last call. I shouted for him so he could see me. I could see a grin plastering on his face.

"_Claire you came"_

"_Yes, but I'm not going with you"_

Jeremy's face fell.

"_It's Quil isn't it?"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_You love him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I hope you have a nice life here, Quil is every lucky to have you"_

"_Thank you so much, for everything. I'm so sorry this was a wasted journey."_

I hugged Jeremy. I was going to miss him. He was so good to me.

"_Next time your in New York let me know and we can go out for a drink or something."_

"_I will"_

"_Oh! Jeremy? About that day at the accident?"_

"_I didn't see anything" _Jeremy winked

"_Thank you"_

"_Bye Claire"_

"_Bye Jeremy"_

And with that Jeremy got on the plane. I left the airport feeling light. I was happy that everything was lifted of my chest. I could understand things better. I was so stupid not realising I loved Quil. Jeremy took it so nicely, but that was him. He wasn't the type to hold grudges or get angry. If it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be.

"_Claire?"_

"_Quil what are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."_

Quil looked extremely worried

"_I came to stop you from leaving"_

He thought I was going to go back to Jeremy

"_Claire, before you go please listen to what I have to say"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_Ok" _Silence_ "I love you, so please don't go?" _

"_Why did you save Jeremy?_

"_Because you would have wanted me too. You care for him. I didn't want you hurt."_

I pulled him into a hug

"_Does this mean you aren't leaving?"_

"_Quil, did you even read my note?"_

"_What note?"_

Quil started to look confused.

"_Well if you had read it you wouldn't have needed to come down here." _

Now he was just puzzled.

"_Quil I love you and you are never ever going to get rid of me again. 10 years was to long"_

And with that he pulled me in for a kiss.

3 Years Later…

Here I was lying on the bed with Quil. It has been 3 years since Jeremy was attacked by a vampire, Quil saving him and nearly dying himself, and 1 and a half since me and Quil got married. And now I was 8 months pregnant.

We had been lying here for hours. On my days off, Quil and I hated being away from each other. So, on days like this, we stayed in bed dozing in and out of sleep cuddling into each other.

"_Quil?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What colour shall we paint the nursery?"_

"_I told you Jake and Embry are painting it as a surprise"_

Quil and the rest of the pack were the only ones who new the gender of the baby. Quil was too impatient and went and found out. He wouldn't tell me what the gender was. I kept trying to get it out of him but it never worked. And of course if Quil knows, then the pack knows. Quil retired only a few weeks ago. Since he looked around the same age as me, he wanted to grow old gracefully with me. My cousins both were now fully fledge werewolves. So the Pack weren't loosing out in numbers. They have people to protect after all.

"_Everyone knows basically so you may as well tell me."_

"_Nope, I want it to be a surprise for you."_

"_Fine then" _I pouted.

I could feel Quil chuckling against my neck. Suddenly the baby kicked. I placed Quil's hand on my swollen stomach. We lay there for ages feeling the baby move inside me. Quil turned and looked at me. I could never get over the intensity of his stares.

"_I love you Claire"_

"_I love you too"_

Quil truly loved me. I can't believe it took me that long to realise he was the only one for me. No-one really explained the way imprinting works. In my opinion it really works both ways, Quil was my Imprint. I can't believe it took me so long to realise that. Quil is and will always be my love at first site, my soul mate, my other half, forever as we both shall live.

Oh! And for Jake? He finally found his Imprint. You know Kelly the girl from work? Yep! You know the one. They met at my wedding; it was love at first site. Well, you know how imprinting works. They are soon to be married next month, hopefully after the baby is born. But that's another story to tell some other time.

**Author Note:-**

**This story just started out something random as I'm on my summer break and I'm soooo bored.**

**I began reading Claire and Quil stories and really enjoyed them but the majority of them involved Claire as a 16 year old which I felt she was too young for a full blown relationship. As user hellosexy put it **

"_**16 is just way overdone and when Claire is so young, it makes the love seem more like a crush or just a high school thing"**_

**I also always wondered what would happen if a werewolf was bitten by a vampire since Stephanie Meyer's author of the twilight saga, I don't think has mentioned it in the books so I decided to make my own version up. **

**I didn't expect all the reviews and hits. So I just want to thank everyone who loved the story. **

**I'm not sure what I could write about next so if anyone as any ideas or anything let me no and ill try my best :) it will help me prevent having to tidying my room and doing the ironing since that's all I've really got to do round here. **

**Thanks**

**Much love**

**Luna-eclipse-58**

**P.S:-**** Oh and people who are new to the story. Review! I'd still love to see what people say.**

**Xxxxxxxx**


End file.
